


Pillowtalk

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Disapproving Family, Dwarf Courting, Established Relationship, Hints of BalinDori if you want to read it like that, Mild Sexual Content, Not gendered characters, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: Dwalin’s fingers were carding through the ginger hair, almost impressed those same giant, rough fingers could be used for something else other than busting noses and teeth closed in a fist.Instead they were tenderly playing with a strand of fire, moving it behind a delicate ear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vafertor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vafertor/gifts).



> For the Nwalin holiday exchange on Tumblr.  
> The prompts given to me where sleepy cuddles, courting and family disapproval. I tried to mix all 3 of them together.  
> Happy holidays ~
> 
> (also featuring my first digital finger sketch XD)

 

Salty, sweaty, the distinctive smell of sex hang heavy in the air as they laid down, still covered in their body fluids.

They weren’t properly laying on the big bed. Dwalin was sitting propped up against the wall at the back, legs crossed at the ankles while Nori’s head laid against a knee like it was the softest pillow.

Dwalin’s fingers were carding through the ginger hair, almost impressed those same giant, rough fingers could be used for something else other than busting noses and teeth closed in a fist.

Instead they were tenderly playing with a strand of fire, moving it behind a delicate ear.

Nori’s eyes were closed but Dwalin knew better than to believe the lies of turned down lashes. Slender fingers where playing between muscular legs, close to Dwalin’s crotch, and collecting on the fingertips drops of fluid still clinging to the dark skin. The fingers moved, bringing the viscous liquid up to thin lips and letting Nori suck on them like it were a delicious treasure, some sort of fine wine or ichor.

It looked so dirty, so lewd, yet Dwalin couldn’t stop the shiver running through the muscular body at the memory of what they did during the previous hours to result in those drops of pleasure.

And they would do it again soon, if the corner of Nori’s lips turning up in a smirk was any signal for it. Or if the sharp nails digging into Dwalin’s inner thigh weren’t scratching in that precise way, a crescent moon pattern that enticed Dwalin’s sensual attention.

Even if Dwalin could feel sleep knocking at the back door, requesting sleep to compensate for the lost energy. The hand petting Nori’s hair got slower in its job, enough slow that the dwarf receiving that kind of adoration noticed the change, displeased.

“Are you falling asleep already?” it was a soft drawl, as Nori pressed languid kisses against coarse skin.

There goes that forsaken tongue again, thought Dwalin. There was no resentment in it though. Not when Dwalin had spent such entertaining moments with that tongue between the legs, higher enough than its current location that elicited some intense sound from the warrior’s throat. But another round so soon was out of question.

Regretfully, Dwalin moved the other hand around blindly in search of a cover. “It might be. Somebody had too much energy to spend and tired me out.”

“Aww poor you,” there was a kind mock in Nori’s tone, before turning to talk about serious matters in a sad vein. “Had another fight with Dori this afternoon.”

At the mention of the protective brother, Dwalin already knew what the argument was about. The words and excuses might change from time to time, but the problem remained always the same at the core: Dwalin was a noble while Nori’s line wasn’t sure, to put it kindly.

“I shouldn’t get delusional about this tryst,” Nori spat out like the words were poisonous, infecting mouth and spirit at the same time, “that one day you will get tired of me and leave me in the dust of a street at the first proper noble that picks your fancy. Just ‘cause I don’t have proper clothes to parade in in front of everybody else or an education!”

As usual Nori was getting too worked up about the spat with the eldest brother, who thought so lowly of Dwalin.

Dwalin wasn’t such a superficial dwarf otherwise, Mahal be witness, the chance of looking in Nori’s direction a second time would have been nonexistent.

Instead here they were, years later, sharing a bed in the best postcoital haze that Dwalin could wish for, the passion that characterized their first tumble still intact, burning brighter if possible.

Yet Nori didn’t deserve that though. Or better, Nori deserved more than that.

If only Dwalin could have... Balin used to say that they weren’t made for love, that love wasn’t meant for them. Even if they weren’t members of the main royal family. Their ties to them were still too close, bounding. Balin and Dwalin could still be useful pawns if it became necessary; it was obvious with the regret in Balin’s voice, the forlorn gaze probably reminiscing of some lost lover whom the old dwarf had failed to do justice, and still resented it.

Dwalin didn’t want to end up like him, nor for Nori to suffer the fate of a scorned lover.

The big fingers itched to braid familiar knots into ginger hair. To stream them with hand carved beads as much as kisses. There was a whole book to write about Dwalin’s fascination with Nori’s hair, but that wasn’t the right moment.

Another day maybe, when Nori wasn’t in need of consolation.

But Nori was the kind of dwarf who got things done at a personal pace, and most of the time it meant very quickly; so even consolation was taken fast and consuming in the form of kisses and bites to Dwalin’s lips.

That eagerness to bury everything, hurt and sadness, under throws of sudden passion was both endearing and worrying for Dwalin who tried to placate Nori by hugging the thin body close as they kissed.

Losing balance came as an extra, but the bed underneath them was cozy even if not properly clean.

Nori laughed in surprise, pleased, and Dwalin could feel the sound reverberate belly against belly. The previous melancholic spell got dissolved by it.

Finally laying down cuddling, Dwalin caressed the beloved head and peppered light kisses between the creases of Nori’s forehead, receiving gentle nuzzling against the beard in exchange. It was a comfortable position to fall asleep in.

“Do you remember I told you about my cousin Thorin?” Dwalin’s voice was a bit dragged as the heaviness made itself known in entangled limbs, “there’s talk about recapturing Erebor.”

“Sounds like somebody has had too much hale to drink,” it was a feeble whisper against Dwalin’s throat. “What about Erebor?”

Slowly twirling a lock around the index finger, Dwalin’s words turned drowsier one by one, “if we had what we were expected, Balin and me I mean, I would have no problem to build a house for you.”

“Aren’t you the sentimental type when half asleep?” but Nori’s hand was resting motionless on Dwalin’s shoulder, “you want to nest... It sounds like courting to me.”

“I’m always sentimental for you.” Not a heartbeat after that, Dwalin could be heard snoring.

Nori smiled against the warm skin before letting conscience slip away.

In a dreamt Erebor, Nori stood close beside a smiling Dwalin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this was supposed to be wrapped up yesterday but real life happened.  
> I tried to leave the 2 main characters not gendered. Hope it still reads fluidly.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome :3


End file.
